Retrouvailles
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Ce tree shot parle des retrouvailles entre Théo et Balthazar en début de saison 2 ( épisode 8 pour les curieux ;D), de la saison 3, et 4 ! /Thelthazar/
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours tout le monde~

Je suis de retour pour un two shot porté sur les retrouvailles de Théo et Bob à la saison 2 et 3 !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, ce sont des histoires qui me trotte dans la tête depuis trèèès longtemps (surtout celui de la saison 2),  
Faut dire que j'ai eu du mal à me décidé à poster mes écrits xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine~ ( ° 3°)/ -lance des cookies-

* * *

Avec Viktor, l'ancien mentor de Théo, les trois aventuriers se retrouvaient devant un Bragg mourant. Balthazar se mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir été satisfait de le voir souffrir ainsi. Il n'avait pas cherché à retirer l'amertume dans sa voix, prononçant des mots acides en questionnant l'intendant. Il siffla rageusement en l'accusant d'être le responsable de la blessure d'Eden, de Grunlek et plus encore, de la mort du paladin. Le qualificatif de "compagnon" était à double sens, il souffrait chaque jour de l'absence qui lui creusait l'estomac. Son mois passé à se saouler n'avait pas le moins du monde apaisé sa peine hurlante à l'agonie, c'était insupportable.

Il bafouillait en parlant, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serrée. Il grinça des dents en tremblant, voyant que l'homme ne faisait que baisser les yeux d'un air coupable en déglutissant difficilement. Cet enfoiré ne cherchait même pas à se défendre ! Arcana, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait éprouver que de la méfiance à son égard, le dévisagea avec suspicion. Il s'en fichait que d'autre apprennent pour sa relation délétère avec un membre de la lumière, tout était partie en fumé de toute façon. Il avait tout perdu avec la vie de cet être tant chéri.

Son cœur battait douloureusement vite, les larmes montant trop à ses yeux. Il fit donc au mieux pour se reprendre, prenant de longues et lentes respirations, comme Shin lui avait appris pour ne pas céder sous la panique. Même s'il ne faisait pas son deuil, il s'était promis de ne plus se noyer dans ses sanglots. C'était de la faiblesse, non seulement Théo n'aimait pas ça mais en plus son démon intérieur en profiterait. C'était déjà surprenant qu'aucun incident n'était encore arrivé.

Il écouta la question de Grunlek sur la blessure qui aurait été mortel d'Eden. Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, Shinddah essaya de blaguer un peu mais Balthazar réagit vivement à nouveau, vindicatif. Tous étaient tendus sous son attitude agressive, son ami archer ne remarqua donc pas l'ombre se déplaçant sur le pont au dessus d'eux. Furieux, le mage fit lézarder des flammes le long de ses doigts, il avait envie de griller quelqu'un et cet intrus arrivait juste au bon moment. Il ne prêta pas attention à Viktor qui s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés, l'éblouissement de la lumière l'empêchant de voir le nouvel arrivant correctement. Se protégeant la tête avec son bras, il perdit la petite boule de feu qui se formait dans sa main.

\- Salut... Ça fait longtemps...

Le timbre grave, imposant de témérité et cruellement familier le fit tressaillir de la tête au pied. Non... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se reprendre, sa souffrance le tirant encore dans les méandres du désespoir, se trouvant ridicule d'entendre une voix d'outre tombe. L'homme, s'étant arrêter un instant, se mit à marcher lentement sur le pont, les regardants. La lumière se dégagea peu à peu et le pyromage crut tomber de haut. Ces pommettes hautes, se visage raffiné, ces courtes mèches d'un noir profond, cette carrure de guerrier... Il reconnaîtrait également cette démarche virile entre miles.

Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine, son esprit et son cerveau secoué par le choc n'arrivant pas à aligner la moindre pensée. Théo, son Théo, il était là, son regard plongé dans le sien depuis ce point si haut. Son corps réagit de suite lorsque son amant commença à descendre les marches quatre à quatre, il se précipita vers lui également, sautant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le bonheur explosa en lui en sentant le contact glacial et dur de l'armure, le parfum musqué envahir ses narines et la sensation d'être enserré, écrasé sous cette force si familière.

N'ayant cure du reste du monde, ils se savourèrent, tout aussi ravagé l'un que l'autre par les émotions. Le paladin n'avait même pas fini de descendre les dernières marches, soulevant donc son compagnon pour avancer tout en gardant les yeux fermé, perdu dans ses cheveux. La douceur des ondulations brunes sur son visage fut d'un délice sans nom, Balthazar pensant la même chose en plongeant ses doigts dans la masse corbeau.

Ils parvinrent enfin à se détacher, se fixant intensément, le mage affichant son sourire le plus large et le plus heureux de toute sa vie. Cet événement était inespéré, surréaliste ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là mais tout ce qui lui importait était les faits. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il l'enlaça à nouveau en soupirant d'allégresse. La chaleur sous sa paume prouvait que ce n'était pas une illusion, un feu d'artifice démentiel embrasant son être, claquant contre chacune de ses émotions.

Il s'écarta à nouveau, décelant la joie tendre de l'autre dans ses prunelles bleues électriques qui le rendait fou. Les mots lui manquaient encore, n'arrivant pas à en prononcé un correctement, touchant le visage de son bien-aimé du bout des doigts. Bon sang, il était là. Il était là, devant lui ! Le monde avait cessé de tourner, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Grunlek s'approcha, ayant tenté de retenir son ami mais avait été royalement ignoré. Balthazar vit sa méfiance mais fut distrait par Viktor qui s'approchait, comme en transe, bouleversé par la vision face à lui. Il restait digne, les yeux humides, le mage accepta de s'écarter pour laisser sa place, son sourire éternellement plaqué au visage. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ses soupçons l'assaillir à nouveau en voyant que Bragg ne réagissait pas, ce qui voulait indéniablement dire qu'il était déjà au courant.

\- Les mecs c'est pas comme ça qu'on se bat ! réprimanda Shin qui était complètement absorbé par la contemplation de la rivière à ses côtés. On ne fait pas de câlins aux ennemis d'habitude !

Le demi-diable explosa d'un rire qui le libéra complètement, le poussant à enfin formuler quelques mots. Ne remarquant pas la suspicions du vieux mentor et du nain.

\- Mais comment... Tu... Ehg... Ngh... Ahgeg..., bredouilla-t-il en regardant à nouveau Théo, pointant son être entier de ses mains qu'il secoua de haut en bas, perdu et euphorique.

Il se savait pas quoi dire, s'embourbant dans sa légendaire éloquence. Après une grande inspiration, il finit par réussir à poser les cinq questions de mise au point sur la situation.

\- Quoi ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai des questions... Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda le guerrier, semblant des plus préoccupé par ça.

\- Ça fait... Ça fait deux mois et deux semaines, enfoiré !

Choqué, l'autre souffla sa surprise sur ce laps de temps si court. Surpris et curieux, son amant le dévisagea.

\- Ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps pour moi..., déglutit-il.

\- Excuse-moi, Théo, commença Grunlek, le fixant en étant sur ses gardes, l'analysant. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est toi ?

\- M'enfin, rétorqua Balthazar en pointant à nouveau ses mains vers l'arrivant. C'est lui ! Cette posture droite, ce regard froid, ce cœur de glace, l'impression qu'il pourrait te tuer à tout moment pour aucune raison valable !

Bragg les coupa en prenant la parole, expliquant la raison du miracle, ainsi que sa surprise d'avoir vu Théo dans l'immatériel. Ce dernier renchéri qu'il avait préféré sauter dans le puits plutôt que de se faire écraser par la montagne. Bob peina à comprendre comment il était en vie, répliquant qu'il devrait être mort. Le paladin répondit alors qu'il avait dérivé dans les ténèbres, et qu'à son retour sa blessure avait totalement disparu, ne laissant aucune trace. La nouvelle perturba son groupe qui le dévisagea, sauf Shin qui était encore penché au dessus de la rivière. Continuant son explication avec ses maigres mots, il dit que son corps était prisonnier de son esprit.

Réussissant à parfaitement le comprendre, habitué et réfléchit, le mage se renseigna sur sa condition physique. Il découvrit que le poison avait fusionné avec son organisme et son esprit, le surprenant. Viktor finit par se lancer, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif, un doux sourire étirant un peu ses lèvres.

\- Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours...

Il l'enlaça fermement, exprimant son bonheur. Théo préféra se défiler plutôt que de répondre à la tendresse paternel qui le touchait profondément, faisant un peu trembler l'une de ses mains le temps d'un instant.

\- Moi je pensais avoir perdu mon bouclier..., rétorqua-t-il en détournant les yeux, tombant dans ceux de Balthazar.

Lorsque son mentor se sépara de lui, il vit que les deux hommes étaient hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Bien sûr il avait été surpris, voir choqué, en apprenant la nature de la relation qui liait ces deux là. Cependant, l'amour qu'il avait pu déceler chez le mage lorsqu'il lui avait parler en dehors de la taverne l'avait bouleversé. C'était sincère, pure, étonnant aussi. Il avait voulu en savoir plus mais la souffrance de son cadet l'empêchait d'assouvir sa soif de curiosité. La démonstration des retrouvailles avaient répondu à ses questions silencieuses : ils étaient beaux et incroyablement sincères.

Viktor et Théo échangèrent alors des mots pouvant paraître agressifs mais ils finirent par se sourire pendant que l'aîné rendait le bouclier avec une fierté cachée. Remarquant alors la terrible méfiance de Grunlek, le paladin se tourna vers lui pour demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Ah, je ne sais pas... J'hésite entre un problème et une très bonne nouvelle. Pour le moment, c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui faut que je fasse pour t'le prouver ?

\- C'est difficile... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais comme information que toi seul connaîtrait qui nous prouve que c'est bien toi ? Bob, tu as une idée ?

\- Bien sûr ! Sir, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, fit ce dernier vers le vieil inquisiteur.

Curieux, Viktor s'écarta de quelques pas, voyant le mage s'approcher pour se planter devant son ancien élève. Sous la stupeur de tous, Balthazar attrapa vivement le visage du paladin surpris pour le tirer jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un premier baiser appuyé, l'étonnement de Théo disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et il enserra son amant dans une étreinte presque étouffante. Ils approfondirent fiévreusement les embrassades, les yeux fermés, se savourant avec une passion dévastatrice en s'agrippant à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Le manque qui les avait torturé sans relâche se fit assassiner sous la chaleur des baisers, les bruits humides de ses derniers en embarrassant plus d'un. Le berserk garda un bras sur les reins de son compagnon, remontant sa seconde main jusque dans ses cheveux pour les empoigner férocement, s'enhardissant dans l'échange.

À la suite un long moment à se savourer à nouveau après avoir cru se perdre à jamais, ils se séparèrent. Le regard emplit de tendresse qu'ils eurent n'échappa à personne, l'amour expulsé librement par chaque pore de leur peau. Ils s'aimaient, et à cet instant, n'en avaient que faire que ce soit découvert.

Balthazar eut la terrible envie de le lui dire, le susurrer après avoir été si longtemps privé de pouvoir le faire, mais se retint. Théo le remarqua et répondit silencieusement, se redressant par la suite en éclaircissant sa voix, cherchant à se reprendre. L'imitant, le mage essuya les coins de sa bouche et se tourna, les mains sur les hanches, vers son ami nain encore pétrifié et rouge.

\- Je suis affirmatif, c'est bien lui !

La stupeur pudique qu'il lut sur le visage de tous, sauf Shin qui était encore à fixer l'eau, le fit exploser de rire.

\- Si vous avez encore des doutes, une ultime question : est-ce que la petite fille... ?

\- Elle est pas morte ! rétorqua vivement son compagnon.

\- Ok, c'est Théo ! sautilla-t-il d'une joie enfantine avec une énergie débordante.

\- Moi, je trouve que l'homme qui est descendu des escaliers ressemble beaucoup à Théo, déclara alors Shin en arrivant. Enfin je dis ça à titre informatif...

Tous tombèrent lourdement au sol, affligé d'un tel manque de vigilance de la part d'un fils de la nature. Ils finirent alors par rire, le demi-élémentaire se rendant subitement compte de ce qu'il venait de louper et hurla une injure, exprimant son bonheur de revoir son ami en vie. Balthazar enchaîna alors d'autres questions au paladin en les posant les unes après les autres. Le survivant essaya de l'arrêter plusieurs fois, cherchant à répondre mais perdit vite sa faible patience.

\- Mais tu vas te taire !

Il l'attrapa pour l'embrasser goulûment, lui faisant enfin ravaler ses mots. Le suractif s'agita un peu, continuant une seconde de parler par les gestes et des sons étouffés, mais fini par abandonner dans un souffle d'aise en répondant au baiser. Au loin Shin tapota ses joues du bout de ses doigts, gigotant comme une jeune fille en fondant de tendresse sous l'étreinte. Grunlek poussa un long soupir en souriant, Viktor l'imitant, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'eux.

Après une nouvelle séries de réponses de la part de Théo, le bleu demanda alors comment il se sentait mentalement. Il avait quand même airé seul dans les ténèbres pendant ce qui lui avait paru être dès années, ses pensées pour seule compagnie.

\- Euhm... Ça va..., blêmit-il avec un rictus un peu tordu, loin d'être sincère, les préoccupants.

Balthazar posa une main sur la sienne, l'inquiétude déchirante se lisant facilement dans ses yeux. Le paladin attrapa ses doigts pour les serrer contre sa paume, le rassurant doucement en bloquant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Le mage sentit son cœur battre en décryptant la véritable déclaration qu'il lui faisait, exprimant le délice d'être à ses côtés. Pour lui aussi, tant qu'il serait à ses côtés, tout irait pour le mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayoooooooooo !

Et oui, encore du Thelthazar~ Toujours du Thelthazar~  
Je vous jure, en revoyant certain épisode de Aventures, parfois je me demande si Mahyar et Shin ne shipperaient pas ce pairing xD  
J'espère que cette seconde partie du Shot vous plaira !  
J'ai encore une idée qui me traine dans la tête, je verrais donc comment je vais écrire ça, pour le moment je sais pas si ce sera une petit fanfic ou un OS.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! ( ° ∀°)ﾉ ~

* * *

Balthazar était sur son cheval, avançant au pas jusqu'au point de rendez vous que Shin avait choisi. Grunlek l'avait rejoint dans la ferme où il l'avait laissé, et l'avait emporté en disant avoir retrouvé leurs amis. Bien sûr il avait été des plus heureux de savoir que tous était en vie, ayant enlacé le nain en pleurnichant des excuses et répétant que ça avait été le seul moyen. L'ingénieur avait juste rit et suite à de long remerciement auprès de la famille qui avait hébergé le mage, ils ont pris la route.

Ses doigts jouèrent à nouveau avec le bandeau jaune noué autour de son poignet. La petite fille était venu le voir pendant qu'il redonnait forme à sa barbe après s'être changé, elle lui avait demandé s'il avait toujours son doudou. Il fut pris au dépourvu et visiblement intrigué, alors elle expliqua qu'il semblait souvent pleurer sur un morceau de tissu qu'il gardait précieusement. En fouillant dans la paille, le demi-diable tomba rapidement sur le bandeau de Théo et l'avait porté automatiquement sous son nez, inspirant, mais le parfum avait déjà disparu.

Il comptait lui rendre son bien, mais la peur et l'angoisse déchiraient ses entrailles. Ses yeux n'était que deux orbes incandescentes fendu dans une masse noire, et des écailles pourpre parcourraient son visage. Ses origines étaient marqués sur son apparence, l'obligeant à se cacher derrière un capuchon. Il avait honte, et se demandait comment réagirait son compagnon.

Serte cela fait bien des années qu'ils se fréquentaient, que pendant l'ébat ses ongles et ses prunelles se changeaient mais jamais la métamorphose n'avait été aussi poussée. Il y eu bien une fois où Théo dû intervenir pendant un combat parce qu'il perdait le contrôle sur son démon, et il avait bien vu que l'autre l'avait esquivé par la suite. Comment allait-il réagir maintenant ? Sachant qu'il resterait ainsi toute sa vie. Allait-il douter et l'occire comme convenu ? Allait-il le laisser vivre mais le quitter en ne pouvant plus aimer un diable ?

Balthazar porta le bandeau à son nez, caressant ses lèvres avec le tissu, tête basse. Sa main tenant les rênes de Brasier serra le cuir dans une poigne tremblante.L'attente le tuait à petit feu mais l'approche des retrouvailles lui donnait envie de fuir. Il ferma les yeux, son amour l'oppressant comme jamais.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Théo observait l'horizon, assit sur un arbre en morceau au sol. Shin lui avait demandé de prendre du bois pour le feu, cependant il n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait le ramasser et non débiter un arbre à l'épée. Le demi-élémentaire s'était ouvertement moqué de lui avant de lui dire de surveiller le camp, partant en quête de combustible pour faire une chaude. Quant à Bradok, il était à la chasse car il n'y avait presque plus de rations sèches. Le paladin s'était donc assit sur le tronc pour bouder, seul avec ses pensées qu'il fuyait depuis ces derniers mois.

Il baissa les yeux sur le collier enroulé autour de son poignet, le pendentif pendant entre les plaques de son gantelet. C'était un cercle avec un soleil à l'intérieur, le tout en bois sombre, une bricole qu'il avait offert à Balthazar un soir de festival pour la lumière. Il l'avait trouvé par terre et accroché à son cou, sans un mot, l'autre souriant tendrement à l'attention avant de rire. Le souvenir fit naître un petit sourire sur son visage, mais il s'effaça bien vite en repensant à comment le bijou s'était retrouvé à son bras.

Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience sur Lumière, les pas le berçant doucement, ses yeux étaient tombés sur son bras ballant, le collier accroché à une plaque, son cordon coupé. Le mage avait dû se prendre dans son armure lorsqu'il l'avait hissé sur la monture avec l'aide d'un autre. Il s'était redressé, stoppant son cheval, pour assister à un véritable enfers s'abattant sur Terre. Choqué et pétrifié, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de penser que toute sa vie était sous les flammes : ses amis, sa famille, son amant...

Épuisé, il avait perdu à nouveau connaissance, se réveillant difficilement sur une couche de fortune dans une petite cabane miteuse. Non loin, un vieux chevalier tisonnant un feu agréable. Le vieil homme n'avait même pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il était réveillé, lui disant qu'il l'avait tant entouré de bandages qu'il n'aurait jamais cru le voir conscient un jour. Alors que le paladin remarqua l'absence de son armure, l'autre ajouta qu'il avait également arrêté de compter les points de sutures après la première centaines.

Théo s'était de suite énervé, et s'était levé pour l'attraper par le col mais était retombé lourdement sur les genoux en crachant du sang. Bradok, d'une patiente légendaire, l'avait soulevé pour le remettre sur la couchette avant de l'analyser, décelant sa vulnérabilité. L'envoyé de la lumière s'était senti honteux mais restait sur ses gardes, ne sachant pas à qui il avait à faire. L'ancêtre disparu de son champs de vision un instant, le laissant entendre un bruit métallique qu'il reconnu comme provenant de son armure. Lorsque l'homme revint, il lui tendit le coller de bois et il n'hésita pas une seconde à l'attraper, le gardant farouchement. Il s'était suffisamment apaisé pour commencer les présentations, apprenant que la région où il était avec son groupe avait été calcinée et complètement rasée.

Ses questions sur la survie de ses compagnons demeurant sans réponse, il décida de prendre la route dès l'aube pour les chercher. Comme il était encore faible, Bradok avait choisi de l'accompagner, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire de ses vieux jours de toute façon. Retrouvé Shin, airant seul avec une expression aussi désespéré, lui avait lacéré le cœur. Aussi, même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, la perte hurlant encore en lui. Le demi-élémentaire, bien que décontenancé et choqué, n'avait pas refuser l'étreinte, riant d'un bonheur terrible en l'insultant amicalement. Ils furent donc trois à aller par monts et par vaux, croisant des bandits, des mercenaires voulant récupéré la prime sur leurs têtes.

Vint alors un jour, où un loup pas comme les autres les approcha. Ils reconnurent Eden directement et la caressèrent, elle même heureuse de les revoir en secouant sa queue et haletant. Ils furent envahi d'espoir, comprenant que cela signifiait que Grunlek n'était pas loin, sinon la louve semblerait perdue et désœuvrée. Shin avait donc pris une prime qu'il avait ramassé, justement celle du nain, et écrit un message pour donner un point de rendez vous. Il était plus prudent de faire route séparé en vu des dangers courant sur leurs dos.

Ils communiquèrent par messages accrochés au cou d'Eden, apprenant avec soulagement que Balthazar était vivant et se refaisait une santé, caché dans une ferme. Le terme "repos" les intriguèrent, connaissant suffisamment le mage suractifs pour savoir qu'il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Lui même disait qu'il ne se reposerait qu'une fois mort. Depuis Théo se morfondait dans ses angoisses, se faisant bien trop de soucies pour qu'il arrive à les gérer. Il criait sur tout le monde, s'avouant même être violent par moment. Pour qu'il le remarque, c'était dire !

Il poussa un profond soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux en baissant la tête, restant accoudé à ses genoux, une paume dans le vide. Bradok s'assit à côté de lui, sa vieille armure grinçant quand il se posa avec précaution. Il ne fit rien, la mort de Viktor encore trop fraîche pour qu'il ne voit pas en lui une figure paternelle apaisante.

\- C'est compliqué les histoires de cœurs, hein ? fit le quinquagénaire.

\- De quoi je me mêle, le vieux ? siffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir, calant sa main sur sa nuque, protégeant le collier au passage.

\- J'ai eu, disons, quelques explications de la part de notre ami, répondit l'autre en regardant le soleil couchant, le paladin jurant contre l'archer. Je comprends désormais pourquoi tu protèges tant cette relation.

\- Bon, bah, maintenant dégage !

\- Tu aimes comme peu le pourrait, c'est beau à voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'énerva le plus jeune, n'appréciant pas cette intrusion dans sa vie sentimentale.

\- Tu te poses trop de question, mon garçon. Tu es tout aussi qualifié que moi pour savoir que nos yeux savent nous tromper mais que notre cœur n'est qu'une vérité hurlante.

Théo serra les poings, les mots perçants bien trop son cœur fragilisé avec le temps et les tribulations. D'abord l'église de la lumière, puis les mercenaires, les démons, le puits de-structurel, et maintenant ça, combien de fois vont-ils être ainsi mis à l'épreuve ? Il n'en pouvait plus, la présence de Balthazar lui était plus que nécessaire pour son confort, elle était vitale.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, déclara le vieux chevalier. Je vois bien que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui...

\- Et alors ? déglutit le cadet en tournant la tête.

\- Je crains que tu ne fasses une bêtise lorsqu'un jour funeste pointera son nez...

\- Je préfère ça que d'être à nouveau sans lui...

l'aveu enfin sorti, après près d'un an de questionnement, ébranla l'ancêtre qui le dévisagea gravement en l'observant fermer douloureusement les yeux. Ce garçon, du haut de ces vingt-huit ans, avait déjà trop vécu. Il comprit alors que son pilier dans l'équilibre précaire de sa vie était cet amour proscrit. Comment pouvait-il le lui reprocher ?

Il posa une main ferme sur son dos, le secouant un peu pour le motiver, se levant par la suite pour dépecer les lapins. Demain était le grand jour, tous allaient se retrouver. Cependant, le guerrier ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, ses entrailles entremêlées comme jamais. Dès l'aube, après un repas succin, le trio reprit la route et parvint au point de rendez-vous dans l'après-midi : un lieu en pleine forêt. Les deux autres ne devraient plus être long, Grunlek leur ayant assuré qu'ils seraient là au crépuscule.

Ils avaient monté un camp rapide, du bois mort entassés et prêt à faire démarrer un bon feu. Le plus vieux se posa pour entretenir son arme, vérifiant sa lanterne portable et y ajoutant de l'huile. Shinddha l'imita, prenant soin de son arc en l'améliorant un peu, rajoutant un bandage supplémentaire là où il l'empoignait afin que ce soit plus confortable. Théo resta en tailleur, méditant pour ne pas céder à ses angoisses, ses cernes trahissant sa mauvaise nuit. Les deux autres ne dirent rien, sachant que cette journée fera changer les choses, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Grunlek poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant l'endroit souhaité des yeux, le voyage avait été long. Il se tourna un peu vers l'arrière pour voir Balthazar le suivre tête basse, devinant facilement son état qui avait été le même depuis plusieurs jours. Cependant, voir ce qu'il distingua être Shin au travers de la sylve l'emplit de joie.

\- Putain les mecs ! cria l'archer en courant vers eux, le nain sautant au sol pour aller lui empoigner les avant-bras.

\- Je suis content de te voir enfin ! l'enlaça-t-il en lui tapant virilement le dos, le faisant tousser.

\- Balthou' ! sautilla le bleu en réceptionnant le mage bondissant dans ses bras

\- OUH-WAAAAAAA ! hurla se dernier d'une voix gutturale en frappant son dos de ses mains, comme un tambour.

\- Aïe-Aïe-Aïe-Aïe-Aïe-Aïe-Aïe-Aïe !

Le demi-diable le lâcha enfin, tous riant. Bradok s'approcha et fut présenté par le demi-élémentaire, serrant la main des deux en fixant le brun, le détaillant.

\- Ah oui... C'est un petit imprévu..., avoua le fils des enfers avec un brin de honte, baissant les yeux.

\- L'important est d'être fidèle à vous même, sourit l'ancêtre.

Un bruit de feuillage et de métal se fit entendre, se rapprochant, Grunlek, Shin et le vieux chevalier s'écartant avec un sourire. Théo apparut par delà les arbres, à quelques mètres du mage. Tout deux se dévisagèrent avec choc, ne s'attendant pas à retrouver l'autre dans un état pareil. Avec cette barbe, le paladin se prenait plusieurs années dans la figure, tirant ses traits dans une fatigue morbide. Balthazar se sentit trembler légèrement, n'arrivant pas à prononcer le moindre mots, à aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Le guerrier s'approcha enfin, doucement, à pas qu'il devina être hésitant. Il ne bougea pas, ses yeux perdus dans les siens et l'humidité les gagnants, l'angoisse explosant en lui alors qu'il s'étranglait avec cette dernière. Après ce qui fut un temps interminable, Théo soupira en se détendant, ne semblant plus se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit et le prit vivement dans ses bras. Le demi-diable sursauta, n'osant pas tout de suite réagir tandis qu'il sentait son compagnon nicher son visage dans son cou, une détresse déchirante en ressortant.

Doucement ses bras entourèrent le paladin, se pressant contre lui en cachant les larmes qui débordèrent dans sa nuque. Leur souffle leur manquait et ils eurent envie de rester coller ainsi éternellement, craignant d'être à nouveau séparé à un moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Passant par delà ses émotions dévastatrices, Balthazar prit faiblement la parole, sa gorge serrée déformant sa voix plaintive.

\- Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?... Plus jamais...

Théo se sépara un peu de lui pour entourer son cou d'un bras et l'embrasser passionnément, l'autre répondant de suite en fermant les yeux. Dans des gestes désespérés, ils se savourèrent après une séparation aussi longue, refusant de se quitter ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Ils s'apaisèrent doucement de longue minutes plus tard, l'ardeur de leurs baisers également jusqu'à ce que les mains tremblantes du mage ne se pose sur les joues du berserk. Le brun rit un peu en agrippant la barbe.

\- Hey, c'est quoi ça ? se moqua-t-il parmi les sanglots mêlés de tristesse et de joie. Tu ressembles à rien !

\- Tu t'es regardé ? rétorqua son amant avec un rictus en touchant les écailles, ne se choquant pas plus que ça des globes noirs. C'est pire que quand on baise !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va donner, maintenant, du coup ? sourit le demi-diable au comble du bonheur en posant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux.

\- Je le découvrirais bien assez tôt, rétorqua son vis-à-vis en l'imitant, un brin de lubricité raisonnant dans sa voix.

Leurs amis plus en retrait les observèrent tendrement, heureux qu'ils se retrouvent et s'apaisent enfin. Les amants s'écartèrent un peu, Balthazar remontant sa manche pour dévoiler le bandeau jaune. Il le détacha pour aller le placer autour de la tête de son propriétaire, ce dernier, la surprise passée, fit de même avec le collier. Ils restèrent ensuite à se regarder, les mains sur leur nuque.

Lorsque tout avait commencé entre eux, ils s'étaient demandé quand ça finirait, ne pouvant pas imaginer passer leur vie ensemble. Pour eux, c'était juste histoire de s'amuser le temps d'aventures désastreuses, dégustant leur jeunesse. Cependant, plus les années passaient, et moins ils étaient enclin à regarder ailleurs. Ils n'étaient heureux qu'ensemble, différent et semblable à la fois, unis par les liens mystérieux et inébranlables de l'amour.


	3. Chapter 3

Oha-yoooo !

Merci pour les reviews sur les os précédents ! Celui-ci en ai un autre dans le même genre, et je déconseille de le lire si vous ne voulez pas vous spoiler si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 16 de la saison 4 de Aventures. Si vous l'avez vu : enjoy !

 **Pour ceux qui l'ont vu :** putain j'ai attendu avec impatience les retrouvailles pour continuer ce recueil * 0* J'avais déjà écris un petit texte dessus, mais comme ce n'était pas avec les vrais éléments de la série, je l'ai mit dans "Jus a few words" sous le nom de "retrouvailles S4". J'avais hésité à le mettre ici, mais bon, comme je l'ai dit avant, c'était de l'invention donc...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Une fois à l'entrepôt 4, les trois restant se postèrent devant la porte. Balthazar laissa ses amis s'occuper de la serrure, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour repousser les curieux qui passaient. Shin se tourna un peu pour le regarder tristement. Il voyait bien à quel point son inquiétude pour Théo le rongeait. Le mage était grave et n'avait plus goût à rien, il refusait même de faire la conversation. Pour être plus claire, il peinait à reconnaître son ami.

Grunlek parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte en douceur, ayant parfaitement réussi à démonter la serrure rouillée par le temps. Il appela l'érudit pour qu'il éclaire le passage, permettant à tous d'entrée en voyant où ils mettaient les pieds. L'encombrement de la pièce ne leur donna pas un large champs de vision. Une voix retenti, leur demandant s'ils étaient seuls. Ils répondirent à l'affirmatif, ne reconnaissant pas la personne à cause de l'écho. Rassurée, celle-ci s'approcha enfin, entrant dans la lumière.

La première chose qu'ils virent fut une louve qui couru sur Grunlek pour le couvrir de salive, remuant de la queue à une vitesse époustouflante. Pris par surprise, Shin et Balthazar la regardèrent avant de se tourner vers la personne qui leur avait donné rendez-vous. Les yeux du mage s'écarquillèrent, le choc s'abattant derrière son crâne, et le bonheur le fouettant sèchement en dévastant tout à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Putain de merde, t'es pas sérieux..., souffla-t-il, sa voix pincée par sa gorge serrée, alors qu'il se mit à courir.

Il sauta au cou de Théo qui avait lui même avancé rapidement vers lui, le récupérant lorsqu'il sauta sur lui. Ils se serrèrent nerveusement, savourant de se sentir en vie. L'érudit empoigna les cheveux noirs d'une main, se retenant d'exploser en sanglot contre la nuque dont le parfum, qui lui avait cruellement manqué, l'envoûtait.

Les bras l'écrasèrent, et le souffle du paladin se rependit dans sa nuque au travers des quelques mèches ondulées qui étaient sur son chemin. Ces sensations l'apaisèrent lentement, lui permettant de prendre un peu de recul. Théo en profita pour fondre sur ses lèvres, échangeant bien plus que par une longue tirade, et tous, aussi bien Balthazar que leurs amis, purent le comprendre.

Shin soupira en souriant en un peu, s'approchant tranquillement alors que le couple s'enlaçait de nouveau. Il tendit son poing contre lequel le guerrier écrasa doucement le sien. Grunlek serra la main de son ami pour le saluer, tous appréciant de se voir vivant.

Malgré la faiblesse qui le gagna dû au relâchement des nerfs, le mage convia son amant à rejoindre la connexion télépathique pour le maximum de discrétion. Ils échangèrent sur la situation, mettant les choses en commun, et montant un plan d'action. Lorsque Mani arriva en milieux de conversation, écoutant en étant prêt à suivre son groupe, il découvrit que le couple ne s'était pas une seule fois lâché la main. Étroitement entremêlés, leurs doigts se serraient les uns contre les autres dans une poigne qui découlait autant de crainte que de joie ; ces opposés le fascinait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que la relation des deux hommes l'intéressait autant.

En fin de discussion, Théo remarqua le changement notable dans l'équipement de son compagnon. Intrigué, et un brin d'inquiétude brillant dans ses iris, il toucha les épaulettes dorés de sa main libre, constatant la grande valeur de celles-ci. Il se demandait si cela était dû à une attaque, ayant obligé son amant à changer les anciennes pour celles-ci. Cela voudrait dire qu'il a été blessé, et l'idée l'insupportait. Balthazar sourit largement, bombant fièrement le torse. Une lueur arrogante, qui énervait le soldat autant qu'elle le séduisait, passa dans ses prunelles.

\- J'ai été officiellement reconnu par la Tour des mages ! Et en plus d'être enfin un premier année, l'archimage du feu a accepté le fait que j'avais raison et gagné mon paris ! Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein ?

Le paladin le fixa avec des yeux ronds, choqué, puis fondit sur ses lèvres en capturant son visage entre ses mains. Les félicitations, facilement audible parmi ce geste, firent rire l'érudit de bonheur. Ils profitèrent encore un peu de l'étreinte, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'en auraient pas l'occasion avant longtemps, se serrant une dernière fois.

Une fois qu'ils furent séparés, et totalement apaisés, Théo cria vers ses amis, qu'il pointa du doigt, que la petite fille n'était belle et bien pas morte. Dû moins, pas par sa faute. Tous rirent, n'en attendant pas moins venant de sa part. S'il n'avait pas réagit, ça n'aurait pas été lui, pour sûr.

Le calme revenant un peu, et la réponse de Vicky enfin arrivée, Balthazar demanda à Mani de donner le collier de communication à Théo. Pouvoir rester en contacte avec lui était une idée plus que bonne, ainsi ils pourront se coordonner et échanger les informations les plus importantes. Le mage donna une potion de soin à son compagnon, échangeant un dernier regard, avant de tourner les talons. Le reste du groupe salua le soldat, tous se souhaitant bon courage, et suivirent leur ami à l'extérieur.

Une fois sur le bateau, et le collier de la mage du vent récupéré, le groupe dû se préparer pour la prochaine traversée. L'ancre fut relevée, et le voyage commença, rien de particulier n'arrivant en ce début de nuit. Dû moins, pas pour l'un des passagers.

Mani était curieux à propos du couple, et avait décidé d'attendre d'être enfin tranquille sur le bateau pour interroger l'érudit si pudique à ce sujet. Seulement, lorsqu'il alla sur le pont pour le rejoindre, il le surprit à sortir le cristal de communication de son col, accoudé aux barrières. Il se cacha donc derrière les caisses et entendit la conversation, pouvant entre-voir son ami dont l'expression se métamorphosa. Elle était douce, sereine, emprunte d'une émotion qu'il n'avait qu'avec le paladin.

\- Hey..., fit-il doucement, un sourire impossible à combattre étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux avec délice. Nan, rien de spécial n'est arrivé, on a prétexté que ce rendez-vous était juste de la part de bandits qui nous en voulaient personnellement, et qu'on leur a roulé dessus. En vu des événements, Vicky nous a cru... Je... Désolé, mais ne me demande pas de ne pas te contacter si c'est pas professionnel, je ne supporterais pas d'attendre alors que je te sais là, tout près... Avec ce collier autour de mon cou, je peux te sentir... Je te sens, vivant, comme si j'étais dans tes bras...

Balthazar baissa la tête, soupirant longuement en essuyant son visage d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours le cristal qui luisait d'une douce lueur multicolore. Il se stoppa, recevant visiblement une réponse, puis se redressa avec intrigue.

\- Euh... Oui, je crois que ça marche par la pensée aussi... On va faire un test.

Il se tut, prononçant visiblement quelques mots en silence. Frustré, Mani essaya de lire ses expression, voulant deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien dire en secret. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qu'il vit fut un sourire licencieux, une langue mutine humidifiant rapidement les lèvres fines, et un sourcil bondissant d'un air inquisiteur. Théo sembla répondre rapidement, car le mage explosa de rire. Encore une fois ce n'était pas celui que l'elfe avait l'habitude d'entendre, il était plus chaud, plus bondissant : un rire amoureux.

\- Ok, ok... Je te recontacterais quand ils dormiront, le collier brille et c'est pas discret... Oui... Nan, t'inquiète pas, je sais me contrôler pour ne pas faire partir cette bicoque en fumé... Uhm, oui... Théo, je... Je t'aime...

Il se trémoussa un peu, mordant sa lèvre inférieure sous l'adrénaline et l'embarra, avant de sourire en fermant plus fort les yeux et retroussant le nez. Sans aucun doute, le paladin répondait à ses tendres allégations. Seulement, Mani aurait aimé entendre les mots exactes, terriblement curieux. Comment ce tas de métal au coeur de pierre se confessait ? Comment agissait-il dans le cadre intime ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Au grand dam de l'herboriste, le cristal s'éteignit, et le mage le rangea soigneusement dans son col, plaquant une main à l'endroit où il se trouvait avec un large et tendre sourire. La communication fini, il descendit du bout du pont pour rejoindre ses amis à la cale. Bien caché, Mani fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue. Si Balthazar communiquait en silence, jamais il ne pourra entendre la suite, c'était frustrant ! Il allait encore devoir insister pour que Shin lui révèle quelques secrets, et foi de Mani, il trouvera un moyen pour lui tirer les vers du nez !


End file.
